Question: $ 62.5\% + \dfrac{4}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 62.5\% = \dfrac{62.5}{100} = 0.625 $ $ \dfrac{4}{2} = 2$ Now we have: $ 0.625 + 2 = {?} $ $ 0.625 + 2 = 2.625 $